The invention relates to a vehicle provided with
at least three wheels, PA1 a frame comprising a first frame part and a second frame part, it being possible for the frame parts to tilt with respect to one another about a tilting axis which lies in the longitudinal direction, PA1 at least one front wheel which is connected to the first frame part and can tilt about a front-wheel steering axle which lies essentially parallel to the plane of the front wheel, PA1 a steering wheel which is rotatably connected to the first frame part, PA1 tilting means which are connected to the first and second frame parts for executing a tilting movement between the first and second frame parts, and PA1 a sensor which is coupled to the front wheel and to the tilting means for forming a control signal for driving the tilting means.
A vehicle of this kind is known from WO95/34459 in the name of the applicant. This document describes a self-balancing, preferably three-wheeled vehicle, in which the sensor, which in this case is formed by a hydraulic rotary valve, measures the force or the moment on the front wheel. In response to the signal from the sensor, the front frame part, which comprises the driver's cab and the steering wheel, is tilted until the moment on the front wheel is virtually equal to zero. In this way, a self-stabilizing tilting action is obtained, which causes the vehicle to corner in a stable manner at all speeds. Since narrow vehicles as described in WO95/34459 generally have insufficient lateral stability and manoeuvrability to be able to participate in normal (automotive) traffic, a tilting system of this nature increases the stability, in such a manner that a narrow vehicle of this nature can become a fully functioning means of transport. The tilting system described is fully automatic, with the result that the driver does not require any special skills to control the vehicle. The known system provides a vehicle which reacts safely and predictably in all conceivable driving conditions.
Although the known tilting vehicle is very effective, the force sensor for determining the force or the moment on the front wheel is relatively complex. Furthermore, the feel of the steering of the known device can be improved further.